pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lillie (Adventures)
Lillie is a character from Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Lillie is a young girl with green eyes and long light blond hair, with two braids at each side of her face. She wears a large white hat, with a blue ribbon around it. Lillie wears a white dress with transparent outlines, a pair of long socks and white shoes resembling ballet flats. She also carries a round bag with a Poké Ball design on both sides. Personality Lillie is originally seen as timid and nervous, mostly due to her not being a competent battler and trying to keep Nebby safe. She tends to cry and apologize profusely whenever she has upset someone. Lillie also has a phobia about her appearance, for her mother forced her to wear the pristine clothes. Thus, she becomes upset if someone compliments her look, and as noted by Sun, she looks like a doll. Lillie appears to be very fond of her brother, and made her way to a dangerous battle to be reunited with him. Biography A long time ago, Lusamine's husband abandoned her and her children. It made Lusamine very sad, thinking her husband didn't care for them or the Aether Foundation,USUM006 but, as it turned out, Lillie's father suffered from amnesia, and cared deeply for his family, despite not being able to remember where they were located.USUM007 Lillie's mother approached her daughter, and was disgusted by the clothes Lillie wore. Thus, Lusamine had her wear new clothes, to prevent anything "hideous" being near her, and reminded Lillie not to embarrass her.S&M014: Flash and Cosmog's Secret Lillie took her Cosmog, Nebby, away, after learning about her mother's dark plans S&M022 to summon the Ultra Beasts by opening portals.S&M025 Later, Lillie, was found unconscious, on a beach, by Professor Burnet, three months before the Full Force Festival started.S&M005: The Announcement and the Prize Lillie, while passing by a stand, tried to calm down Nebby in her bag. The stand lady thought she wanted to participate in the Full Force festival and enlisted her, despite Lillie's refusals.S&M004: The Decision and the Tournament of Six Sun & Moon arc Lillie was one of the participants for the Full Force Festival.S&M003: Pokémon Move Specialist Professor Kukui As Olivia and Moon were distributing malasada for the participants, they encountered Lillie. Lillie tried to explain she actually didn't want to participate and wanted to resign. However, her Nebby escaped her bag and floated away, so Lillie went to find it. She found it on a bridge, being surrounded by Spearow. Since Lillie was too afraid and had no other Pokémon to defend Nebby, Moon went to get Nebby and had Rowlet battle the Spearow. Nebby released a force, which caused the Spearow to fly off and the bridge to crash. Moon and Nebby were saved by Tapu Koko, who immediately flew off. Lillie was grateful for Nebby's rescue and decided to resign from the festival. Before Olivia went to withdraw Lillie from the tournament, Moon decided to participate in her place. Lillie was brought to Kukui's house, where Burnet took care of her. Lillie apologized that, due to her, Burnet couldn't find her husband. Burnet was not angry, as she watched the TV, when the Masked Royale fought against Sun. Burnet watched over Lillie, noting how, even asleep, she was still in pain. As Burnet continued to watch the tournament, Lillie thought of her brother and mother and started to cry. Burnet let Lillie stay at the house, and let her repair the holes Kukui made while practicing Pokémon moves.S&M009: True Identity and the Totem Pokémon of Brooklet Hill One morning, Burnet noted Lillie hasn't been out of the house for days. She suggested shopping, which Lillie accepted, proposing to buy some new clothes. On their way to the boutique, Burnet told Lillie wore nice clothes, and wondered if she chose them on their own. However, Lillie started trembling, scaring Nebby away. Lillie muttered "mother" and passed away, while Nebby, who cut through space itself, returned to Lillie. This made Burnet wonder if Lillie does not want to talk about her past. Later that day, Burnet spoke to her husband and the group about Lillie, who was asleep with Nebby. Fearing she could not protect her, Burnet promised to take Lillie and Nebby, and meet up with Kukui at Ula'Ula Island. At night, Burnet and Lillie came to Professor Kukui's ship, by riding Mantine. Burnet greeted them, and noted Lillie was not into Mantine surfing. When Sun and Burnet started arguing, a Bruxish attacked everyone by emitting psychic powers. Burnet ordered Sun to rescue Lillie before passing out. Sun managed to send Quarter, who assumed a form by merging with a Wishiwashi school. Quarter saved Lillie, and defeated Bruxish, though Sun passed out from exhaustion. Lillie and Sun were stranded on a beach, and were found by a girl, who smiled upon seeing Sun's Island Challenge amulet. She had her Pokémon lift Lillie and Sun up. Later, Sun woke up with Lillie in an orphanage. Lillie greeted her, and Sun realized this was the first time they met. Lillie admitted she knew Sun already by watching the video of his battle against Masked Royal with Burnet. Sun noticed Lillie looked quite pretty, almost like a doll, but Lillie was disturbed and did not wish Sun to say anything further. Lillie noted Sun was a Courier, thinking he did various jobs to help his family out, but he claimed it was to cover his 1 million dollars debt. Lillie explained they were in a place for orphans and abandoned Pokémon, and pointed out to the girl outside the house, who saved them, whom Sun identified to be a Trial Captain.S&M015: Shipwreck and "Oh, What Sharp Teeth You Have, Bruxish!" When Sun and Acerola met each other, Lillie laughed, since Sun should be thanking Acerola for the latter saved him. Acerola took the two to an abandoned Thrifty Megamart, where Sun was given a camera to take a picture of a Totem Pokémon as his Trial. Lillie was surprised to hear the building was destroyed by Tapu Bulu, though Acerola reminded them they would learn more about it through this Trial. Sun and Lillie entered the building, and the latter held Sun, who nearly fainted after encountering a Shuppet. Lillie examined the place being a habitat of some Pokémon, but Sun asked of her to let go of his hand, making him blush. Hearing a register belt was moving, Lillie and Sun became frightened, since the place should've been abandoned, and found a shopping cart moving. Sun took pictures, and found a silhouette. Sun turned around, and was slightly terrified of a figure, which moved behind Sun. Sun noted it looked like a bad plush figure of a Pikachu, and thought it even insulted the latter by its appearance. Lillie admitted she felt bad for the figure, since Sun insulted it. The figure moved and destroyed Sun's camera, and punched Sun in his stomach, which made Lillie scream. Rotom came out and explained the figure was a Mimikyu, the Totem Pokémon.S&M016: A Photoshoot and the Abandoned Thrifty Megamart Lillie watched as Sun struggled to fight Mimikyu, who targeted him instead of his Torracat for attacks. Sun wondered if Mimikyu was angry because he invaded his territory, and Lillie confirmed that. She believed it was the reason why Tapu Bulu had destroyed the Thrifty Megamart, since it must've felt its territory had been invaded. Sun also felt Mimikyu was angry since he insulted its appearance, and Lillie believed that was the case. Hearing Mimikyu was dressing like a Pikachu to befriend humans (but failed), Lillie took the words to her heart, since she also understood that she had to be forced to be dressed like someone else. However, instead of be loved, Lillie was still despised, and shouted out she understood Mimikyu's feelings. To help Mimikyu, Sun offered it a place in his team and promised he would be there to support it, to let other humans know it is not a bad Pokémon to be hated. Lillie and Rotom sensed Mimikyu thanked Sun, who took a photo of it before catching it and nicknaming it Franc. With the Trial over, Sun he had to search for Mirage Berries, but Lillie was concerned about the rest of the team. Sun assured Lillie that Moon and others were okay, since Moon was a smart and skilled person, whom Lillie admired since she saved her Nebby. The two went on Sun's Poké Ride Stoutland, who smelled a Mirage Berry before to know its location. While searching, Lillie was impressed by Rotom's function to recognize Pokémon speech. Sun thanked Mimikyu for telling him about Tapu Bulu, but Rotom explained it was a being from Lillie's bag, which shocked Lillie about Nebby's involvement. Despite Lillie's disapproval, Sun opened her bag, revealing Nebby, but transformed. Lillie realized Nebby was asleep, and Rotom compared it to being in a cocoon form. Before they could continue, Rotom got mail from Acerola they had to return to the house. Thus, the group went back to the orphanage house, where Lillie fell asleep.S&M017: A Raid and Po Town Lillie, Professor Burnet, Sina, Dexio and two children watched Professor Kukui and others confronting the Ultra Beasts on Route 10. Lillie noticed a Type: Null, which made her realize something. Burnet was surprised that Lillie was leaving, and followed her to Alola Route 10. There, Lillie called Gladion, who turned around to see his sister. With Gladion distracted, the large Ultra Beast tried to attack Lillie, but he and Type: Null managed to save her. While doing so, Type: Null broke free from its mask and evolved, and toppled down Guzzlord. Lillie was surprised to see that Type: Null evolved to to save her, and was happy to be reunited with her long lost brother. They told everyone that they were siblings, and that Aether Foundation President, Lusamine, was their mother, much to everyone's surprise. Lillie also informed him that Nebby has changed form and became unresponsive, and she took a flute before running away. Gazing at the flute, Gladion decided that they should head to the altar next. Lillie and Gladion rode on Silvally, and passed by Poni Wilds. Lillie showed Gladion her Nebby, Cosmoem, and the two believed it was storing energy in its cocoon-like state and would release it soon. Gladion told Lillie about the entities of sun and moon, for he saw a document with the two entities, along with Lillie's flute and the picture of the altar. He wanted to summon them so they would help him in battling the Ultra Beasts. Lillie feared Gladion would have to fight Nebby, too, since the latter was also an Ultra Beast. Gladion simply reminded the duty they had to stop their mother, whose fanaticism with the Ultra Beasts caused many problems. Lillie tried to remind Gladion about all the allies they had, but Gladion admitted he would've preferred if Lillie stayed home and out of harm. Lillie, however, believed that Gladion wanted to resolve problems in secret, so nobody found out their mother was a villain. Gladion simply stated that he didn't want anyone hindering them, if they didn't know the problem their mother posed. Lillie wanted to convince her brother that asking for others' help was not harmful. Suddenly, the two were attacked by Lighting, and as Silvally fought the Ultra Beast, Gladion lost Nebby, who flew away.S&M023 Lighting was defeated, and Gladion and Lillie came to Sun and Hapu, who were confronted by the Aether Foundation employees. The employees, upon seeing Gladion and Lillie, fled, leaving the siblings confounded about what just happened. Sun was shocked the two were siblings, while Hapu was curious about Lillie's flute. Upon a brief explanation, Lillie told Hapu she did not know from where the flute came from, and did not know how to play it, either. Since Gladion failed to play the flute, Sun made the attempt, and much to everyone's surprise, managed to perform the music well. Suddenly, the group was approached by the four Guardian Deities, from which Tapu Lele healed Sun's injuries. Gladion commented that their arrival must be of great importance than the fighting of Ultra Beasts on the island. Just as Sun was taken away, the Lillie and the rest decided to follow him.S&M024 Lillie witnessed as the two Cosmoem evolved into Lunala and Solgaleo. As Moon took control of Lunala to fight the incoming Ultra Beasts, Lillie became concerned for Sun, who struggled to control Solgaleo, and eventually dismounted it. As Sun told the story behind Faba and collecting one million dollars, Lillie wanted to ask Gladion about the man from the story, who was the leader of Aether Foundation. Just then, a crack in the sky opened, and took Sun and Solgaleo away, while Moon and Lunala went in before it closed, and Lillie became shocked to see the two of them gone. Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon arc Wicke and her driver met up with Lillie and Gladion on Ula'ula Island in the Aether House. Lillie was shocked to hear that their mother was on Poni Island. She began to wonder what happened to Solgaleo and Lunala, after Sun and Moon tried to link their spirits with them. She also wondered what happened to Anabel, and was told that she disappeared through the gate, where Sun and Moon went to.USUM001 Lillie, on Exeggutor Island, listened to Guzma's story of Lusamine and her obsession with the Ultra Beast, Nihilego. Hearing that her mother even fused with it, Lillie was in distress, thinking someone should stop her mother.USUM005 While the others were training, Mina was drawing a picture of Lillie. Mina admitted she felt she'd remember something if she drew Lillie, and explained the story how she met an amnesiac man. She showed the pendant she got from him, showing a picture of Lusamine, Gladion and Lillie. Lillie was in shock, and asked Mina where did she meet this man. Mina admitted she could not remember, but Lillie was nevertheless pleased, thinking this could be the thing that could save her mother. Lillie went to Ula'ula Island to tell Gladion the news that their father could still be alive, but had a case of amnesia. Gladion noted that Lillie was right, that relying on others did not make them weak. In fact, he noted Lillie was growing up strong, and explained she could tell their mother the good news, while also being herself. Lillie was thrilled, and was told that Lusamine would likely come out at the crack in the sky at Mount Lanakila, which would be opened due to Sun and Moon's efforts, which pleased Gladion. Lillie changed her clothes, and joined Sasmon Oak, Sina and Dexio for the trip. The group went to Mount Lanakila, where they saw a strange creature. Samson Oak believed it to be an Ultra Beast, but Sina and Dexio explained it was Zygarde, who was formed by the cells they collected, and the cells that came out of the crack of the sky, the ones Sun had collected. Thus, the group realized that Zygarde was in its complete form. Suddenly, they saw Sun coming out of the crack in the sky. Lillie was glad to see Sun having returned to Alola. Being told that Moon, Lusamine and the rest emerged from the crack in the sky, too, Lillie was eager to find them. Sun had his Poké Ride Stoutland find them, and Lillie followed Sun, despite the freezing temperatures. As they continued on, they were blocked by a group of wild Pokémon, who were glad to see Sun's Crabominable, Dong. With their help, Sun and Lillie managed to find Lunala in the snow. However, remembering that Lunala was fused with Necrozma, Lillie and Samson Oak feared that Necrozma would go to absorb Alola's light. The group also found Lusamine, who woke up. Seeing Lillie dressed in different clothes, Lusamine became angry at her, calling her hideous. Despite this, Lillie showed a pendant, with a picture of herself, Lusamine and Gladion. She told that she got this from Mina, who obtained it from a man, who wished to find this family, though he suffered from amnesia. Lusamine took the pendant, and came to her senses. Lillie asked of her to join her to find her father, to which Lusamine screamed, and revered to her original form. Lusamine quickly fainted, so Samson Oak told they needed to take her to the hospital. Sun asked Zygarde whether it would help out, but noticed its focus was on Necrozma. As their Espeon and Glaceon fainted, Sina and Dexio urged Lillie to flee, promising to defend her mother. Lillie wondered what made "Moon" so angry to be attacking Lusamine, and Dexio noticed that the attacks were coming from a Pokémon rather than "Moon" herself. Lillie wondered who would try to bring such a calamity, and suddenly thought of Faba. Thus, she had a plan to stop "Moon": she opened her bag, from which a Cutiefly came out. Lillie's Cutiefly paralyzed Salazzle and defeated it, while Sina bounded Plumeria's arms and dragged her down. Plumeria was annoyed that Faba didn't warn her of Lillie's Cutiefly. Lillie admitted she also didn't think Cutiefly would battle, and believed it due to other people supporting her. Plumeria was disgusted, stating the Aether Foundation employees were all the same, considering they only conned people like Team Skull in order to do their bidding. Lillie tried to convince her that Lusamine wasn't all that bad, but Plumeria denied that, considering her mother didn't even care about Lillie, and even abandoned her daughter. She suspected she did the same thing to Faba, and was utterly devastated to see only Lusamine came out of the Ultra Wormhole, but not Guzma. Lillie was surprised to hear about Guzma, and told Plumeria that he had returned, but Plumeria didn't believe her. When Plumeria stopped attacking, Lillie called Wicke on the phone, who used a video link to show Plumeria that Guzma was still alive on Exeggutor Island. Plumeria was in shock to see Guzma in bed. She kneeled down to see Guzma well, who was uncertain why was he wearing patient clothes.USUM011 Pokémon On hand Taken care of Ride Pokémon See also *Lillie (anime) *Lillie (Masters trailer) References Category:Female characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Aether Foundation Category:Laboratory assistants